Oh Where Oh Where Has My England Gone?
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: America Remembers a story that was told to him about a little English boy. Not only does he wonder how England could have been so Rowdy as a little kid but he also wonders if he was like England too. Wales,America,England,Scotland,and Ireland. UsUk T for Language


England hovered in a small corner shivering. Why did he run away? Oh yeah….Wales yelled at him. Big sister Wales wasn't much for yelling but when she did it wasn't pleasant. Sure, England did screw up big this time but she didn't have to scream at him! Little England loved his older siblings and Wales was no exception, nothing on Earth could make him stop loving her. But did Wales love him? She raised him, she cared for him, but now she yelled at him, that's it, she hates him.

"England!" Ireland called. He wasn't going to let Wales kill herself over this, he had to find England and fast or she'd lose it. Ireland and Wales could really be considered twins; they looked exactly the same, and felt the same. By felt the same, he means they both think the same way. "ENGLAND!" That wasn't Ireland, oh damn, it's Scotland, he's going to wake up the whole United Kingdom with that voice. "You were looking for England to Scotland?" Ireland's accent was very thick and his voice was as high as junior high boys. "I was." Scotland walked over to Ireland and put a hand on his shoulder. "Where the Hell do ye' think he's gone?" Ireland raised an Eyebrow at Scotland. "How should I know?" Scotland honestly didn't know. England never strayed far from home, nevertheless from Wales' side.

Wales paced back and forth as a tear ran down her cheek. Wales rarely cried, and she was surprised why she wasn't looking for England herself. She guessed it was because she couldn't look him in the eyes, England was a tough little boy, but she guessed she crossed the line when she blew up for no reason. Honestly, she had no idea what she was mad about, she guessed she was just reminded of things that happened in the past and England was just a target for frustration. Wales was going to have to go and look for him; she couldn't live with herself if she didn't. "Damn…" she mumbled as she took a swig out of a bottle of beer. It was warm and didn't have the best taste, but she didn't drink often and honestly didn't give a flying fuck.

England listened to the screaming sounds of the wind. Wait, that's not the wind that's Scotland! England opened up his little mouth and hollered at the supposed direction of the voice "I'm over here!" How the hell did Scotland find him? He thought he was hours away, but maybe that was just him. It had actually been about 30 minutes and he was just 3 or 4 miles away from home. England was so sure he was lost forever, but did he really want to go back? Yeah, so what if Wales hated him with all her heart, he was cold and hungry.

"What the hell do ye' think you're doing out here England? Ye' better 'ave a good reason!" Ireland was furious and happy all at once. What he really meant was; "I thought you were dead thank god you're alive." He scooped England up in his arms and squeezed the living daylights out of him. "Wales hates me but that doesn't matter. I still have you too right? Wait scratch that, I don't. Well, I don't need anyone!" England crossed his arms as Ireland put him down. The two older boys look at each other and only busted out laughing. Ireland fell on the ground and laughed so hard his sides hurt. Scotland coughed and looked at England in the worst excuse for a serious face he had. "England, she only yelled at you. Wales can't hate anyone! She loves me and Ireland no matter what we do." Scotland tried to hold his stone face but fell over right next to Ireland and chuckled so hard England swore the sky shook.

When they got home Wales was walking outside getting ready to look for little England. She looked him in the eyes and laughed. "Sorry I yelled at you Love." Her hand went to cover her mouth as she giggled to herself. "Uh, that's alright….I guess I overreacted." England was desperately confused as to why she was laughing. "Got that right!" Scotland was mad he was made to go find his 'blubbering' baby brother. "Oh hush 'yer self Scotland." Ireland scowled at Scotland. He just wanted to go to sleep, he really didn't need Scotland talking a mile a minute.

Years in the Future

"So, when England was little he was bad too?" Little America looked at Wales longing for an answer. It wasn't often she came to visit him. The only reason why she made time to come was England had to go off for a few days and couldn't bear to leave America alone. "Yes. He was a very stimulated little boy. He always got into things and caused trouble." Wales smiled at Little America. He was really a cute little child. "Just like me?" America wanted to be just like big brother England. "Yes, just like you." She ruffled his hair and kissed his head.

Present Day

America walked over to England's house. With only two things on his mind: A Date with England. And a story someone had told him when he was younger. America was almost to the road that would lead him there when he saw a familiar face. A woman that looked about 35 with butch cut brown hair that was tinted with an autumn red. Her face was still freckled and her posture was still firm. America couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen Wales in a very long time yet she hadn't aged at all, at least not from the looks of it. "Wales?" She looked at him confused, that wasn't anyone she knew. "Erian!" She looked at him, the only American that knew her name was the America himself. No, that couldn't be? It was. "America?" He walked up to her to shake her hand. "Yeah it's me." She laughed and wrapped her arms around him squeezing the air out of him. "Still got a grip like a Wrestler." America sighed as she released him. "What brings you here?" Wales wondered what brought him here, he never came. "I'm dating England didn't you know?" America was sure England and Wales where still close. "No, he probably thought I would disapprove or something. You're a good kid America. I'm glad he has someone like you." She smiled politely. "Yeah, I guess I'm a stimulated boy that always gets into things and caused trouble huh? Just like him." America could always remember Wales saying that. Not that he believed England was ever like that. "Exactly like him. Just, now he holds it a little deeper down. I wish you both the best." America then realized that England was wrong. His siblings weren't all obnoxious, drunk, loud, and very American. Wales was just as decent and proper as any Englishman America would ever meet. He was glad she was still around and getting along with England. She was nice and very pretty. America was growing up, she showed him that. He went for a hand shake, she went for a hug, America was beginning to become a real gentlemen and all it took was a hug from a old Welsh woman.


End file.
